


A Steamy Romance

by Alisanne, unbroken_halo, vividzephyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividzephyr/pseuds/vividzephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s worried about Neville, but Neville has everything in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cure For What Ails](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17962) by Unbroken_halo. 



> Fic /Art Collaboration with Alisanne and Vividzephyr written for Daily_deviant's birthday March 2011. Originally posted with the art [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/395557.html) Thanks to sevfan for the beta. Collaborating with Alisanne and Vividzephyr was a blast.

“They’re up to something,” Harry muttered as he buttered his roll. “I just know they are. Remember what happened the last time they started conspiring?”

“Presumably you mean our fellow staff members?” At Harry’s nod, Severus smirked. “Indeed, I do. And if you wish for more such...events to occur, you had best stop talking.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh please. You think they don't know all about us? They planned the whole thing! Even Hermione was in on it, I’m sure she was.”

“They may have, and perhaps she was.” Severus confiscated the butter. “But it is one thing for them to suspect and quite another to _know_. Now, unless you wish for the entire student body to be aware of our relationship as well, I advise you to _stop talking_.”

“Everything all right, gentlemen?” Sinistra asked.

Harry cleared his throat. “Fine, thanks.” But as she turned away, he muttered, “I am going to find out what they are up to. I think it has something to do with Neville.”

Severus sighed. “As you wish, just do not be late this evening.”

“Am I ever?”

Severus inclined his head. “You have been remarkably...punctual since we began our association,” he allowed, rising from his chair. “See that you continue that trend. After all,” his tone deepened into that silky purr that never failed to give Harry shivers, “I have _plans_ for us.” 

As he strode away, robes flaring around him, Harry pursed his lips. Surely it would only take a few discreet inquiries to discover and foil the plot. He’d be climbing into Severus’ bed by nine, nine-thirty tops.

~

Digging through the broken and bent tools, Neville gathered the supplies he needed for the fourth-year classes and set them aside on the floating trolley. He waded back into the stockroom, cringing as the tower of clay pots teetered then crashed to the ground, tiny pieces scattering all around him. He sighed and closed his eyes wondering if he hadn’t picked up some stray curse on his last visit to Cairo.

His mouth curved into a smile as he recalled the way Bill’s ginger hair had looked fanned out over the pillows, the contrast of his sunburned skin against the white cotton of the sheets, and the creaking of the ceiling fan over them trying to cool the heat from their skin as they lay entwined. _Even if I was cursed, it was worth it_ , he decided, attempting to repair the broken pots with a wave of his wand. More than worth it. 

_No time for that, Longbottom_ , he scolded mentally, resisting the urge to adjust himself. As nice as that thought was he had a job to do, and thinking of Bill wasn't going to get him any closer to being finished. 

Shaking his head, Neville sighed, surveying the pots at his feet. _I’ve repaired them but we still need a place to store them_. One of these days he was going to corner Professor Sprout and finally get the requisition he needed to store their overflow in the Room Of Requirement. That woman was harder to pin down than a Niffler after a gold Galleon.

“Neville?” _Speak of the devil_ , he thought as she approached. “There you are!”

“Pomona.” It was hard to call her that, but as they were colleagues, he supposed it was expected. “We’re breaking more pots because we’re running out of storage space. Any word from the Headmistress on whether or not I can go ahead and use a portion of the Room of Requirement for Herbology supply storage?” he asked. 

She smiled. “Oh, we discussed it and of course you can.” She winked. “Plus, I imagine that you want it nice and spiffy for your visitor. When does Bill arrive, anyway?”

Neville blushed. “His Portkey’s scheduled to get him here at seven.”

“Oh, well then by all means, let’s get things ready, shall we? It’s almost six now.” Bustling about, she said, “I’ll finish administering the calming tonic to the Bouncing Bulbs so that they’ll be tame for harvesting tomorrow, while you finish up in here.”

“Thank you, that would be a great help,” Neville said. “They’re a bit rambunctious tonight.” 

Neville worked side by side with Pomona for several minutes lining up the trays with the Bouncing Bulbs for her before returning to the stockroom to transfer the excess pots to the Room of Requirement. 

It took mere seconds to clear the space. Once there was room to work, he Summoned a broom, setting it to sweep the place clean while he organised the rest of the supplies. Whistling a slightly off-key tune as he worked, he then stacked the remaining pots, hanging the tools on a peg board.

Neville grinned as it occurred to him that the tune was one that had been playing at a small flea market he and Bill had visited. _God, I miss him_. He turned to look back over his shoulder to check the time and gave a shout of fright when he saw Harry standing right behind him.

“Don’t do that!” Neville lowered his wand and closed his eyes for a second, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He eyed Harry, giving him not quite a glare but near enough that Harry took a step back.

“Err. S...sorry?” Harry stammered then glanced over his shoulder. Looking back at Neville, he leaned in close and whispered. “I need to talk to you.” He turned and eyed Pomona then focussed on Neville again. “Alone.”

“Sure.” Raising his voice, Neville called out, “Pomona? Would you mind if Harry and I had a private chat?”

Pomona smiled. “Of course not.” Standing up, she brushed the dirt off her hands. “Everything looks to be in order, anyway. I’ll leave you two alone then, shall I? Have a good night, gentlemen.”

Once she was gone, Harry grabbed Neville’s arm, lifting it up to his nose and sniffing it.

“Harry! Have you gone mad? What are you doing?” Neville demanded.

Harry, glancing around once more, leaned in. “Nev, I think they’re plotting something and you’re involved.”

“Er, who?” Neville asked, cautiously sniffing Harry’s breath to check for alcohol.

“The other professors. Specifically, the women.” Harry bit his lip. “Look, don't ask me how I know, but those women are dangerous. They’ve, um, done things in the past to suit themselves, and I think they’re plotting something involving you.”

“Plotting?” Neville tried to step back, but Harry held fast.

“I’m serious,” he insisted, shaking Neville’s arm for emphasis.

“So I see.” Neville raised an eyebrow. “So why don’t you tell me what you think they’re plotting, and I’ll tell you if it makes sense.”

“I think they’re trying to set you up with someone. As in romantically.”

Neville blinked. Maybe it was time to tell Harry about Bill. “Harry, you should probably know, I’m--”

“No, don’t say anything.” Harry dragged Neville back towards the pots he’d been working on. “Look, I saw Sprout put something into those pots, a liquid of some sort, and then when you stuck your hands in them you seemed much happier. You were _whistling_!”

“Yeah, I know,” Neville said slowly. “That something would be the calming tonic that we always have to put onto the Bouncing Bulbs so they don’t bounce all over the place. You remember those, right, Harry? One hit you in the face when we were students here.”

“Are you sure that’s all it was?” Harry narrowed his eyes. “Would you even know if she'd slipped you some sort of love potion?”

“Yeah, I think I would, actually.”

Harry shook his head. “Merlin, I think I’m too late, they’ve already got to you.”

“Oh for--!” Neville pried his arm out of Harry’s grip. “Trust me, I'm fine. Now if you don't mind--”

“Neville?!”

Neville closed his eyes. Of course Bill would choose this moment to arrive. “Through here, Bill!”

“Bill?” Harry glanced towards the door through which Bill had appeared. “As in Weasley?”

“Oh, hello, Harry!” Striding forward, Bill held out his hand. “Good to see you again, it’s been a while.”

“Er, yeah.” Looking back and forth between them, Harry sighed. “Oh God. How did they manage to get to you all the way in Egypt? They are evil geniuses.”

“Excuse me?” Bill frowned. “Is everything okay here?”

“Everything’s fine,” Neville said firmly, turning Harry forcibly towards the door. “Harry was just leaving.”

“But I think they might have dosed Bill, too--”

“Goodbye, Harry!”

Shutting the door in Harry’s surprised face, Neville turned back to Bill. “Now,” he said, smiling. “How about a proper welcome?”

~

Outraged for and concerned about his friend, Harry paced back and forth before the entrance to Greenhouse Four. Now that he thought about it, Neville had been acting oddly for weeks. _They’ve probably been dosing him for ages_!

Hearing a muffled thud from inside, Harry walked to one of the windows and craning his head, tried to get a glimpse into the greenhouse. Happily, the window yielded to his prying fingers and he finally got it open a crack. Pulling himself up, he managed to get himself up onto the ledge.

Looking around, Harry’s mouth fell open as he realised what he was seeing. Neville, his robes half undone, was sitting on one of the worktables, Bill standing between his spread legs. Neville’s fingers were laced in Bill’s hair as Bill sucked kisses onto Neville’s chest.

“Merlin,” Harry whispered. “They must have used some strong love potions.” 

Bill murmured something that made Neville chuckle and tilt his head, baring his neck. As Bill licked his jaw, one of his hands busy unfastening Neville’s trousers, Harry exhaled and leaned in, trying to see more. 

“Mmm, missed you,” Neville groaned as Bill did something with his hand. From the rhythmic movement, Harry was sure he knew what it was. “Missed _this_.” 

“Missed you, too, love,” Bill growled. “Was dreaming about this all bloody day. Thought about spreading you on one these tables and shagging you until you scream.” 

“Do it,” Neville whispered, arching up. “Everyone’s at dinner or in detention. No one will hear.” 

Bill said something indistinguishable in reply to that and a moment later, both men were naked. 

_I shouldn’t be here_. Harry bit his lip, then cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself. _I’ll just make sure Neville really is all right--_ And settling in to watch, Harry got as comfortable as possible given the circumstances.

Bill’s mouth curled up into a wicked grin and he licked his way up Neville’s chest, stopping to nibble on his Adam’s apple. He teased the knot of flesh with his teeth, whispering against Neville’s skin. “We have an audience, you know.”

Neville groaned, his fingers tightening in Bill’s hair, holding him close to his chest. “You don't say?” he gasped. 

“Mmmhmm. Quite naughty of someone, don’t you think?” came the reply followed by a sucking sound as Bill latched on to Neville’s earlobe. He worried the tender skin for just a moment, his tongue sliding along the shell of Neville’s ear before continuing their conversation. 

“He’s up there watching us, watching you with me,” Bill murmured, running one hand up Neville’s leg, pulling it up and guiding it over his back. “Did he know what you were like while you were in school together? Did you ever try to sneak a peek at him like he’s doing now?”

Trailing his fingers along the expanse of Neville’s thigh toward the apex of his legs where his own body hid Neville from Harry's view, Bill purred, “Does he know you liked being on display for others? That you like being fucked and sucked out in the open where anyone can see?”

Neville shuddered, bringing his other leg to Bill’s back and rubbing himself up against him. “God! I love it when you talk like that.”

Bill chuckled. “So I see.” Sliding his hand between them and murmuring, he wrapped his hand around Neville’s cock and began to stroke in long, slow motions. “Can’t decide if I want to make you come now so you’re nice and relaxed when I slide inside you or if I should take you right here and now.”

Neville rocked his hips with each of glide of Bill’s hand. “Don’t care, just do something before I embarrass myself.”

Tugging Bill's head down, Neville slanted his mouth over Bill’s, nipping and sucking at his lips none too gently.

Bill growled, the sound muffled against Neville’s mouth, and took over the kiss, returning each bite with one of his own. He let his fingers move down Neville’s prick, sliding over his balls and down to his arse. Rubbing the sensitive skin with the tip of his finger, he barely managed to hiss out lubrication and stretching spells before Neville was shoving his tongue back into his mouth.

Grasping Neville's hips and dragging him to the edge of the table, Bill straightened up for a moment, looking down at the debauched picture before him.

Neville lay spread-eagle on the table, his face flushed with colour. He grinned impudently at Bill and crooked a finger at him as he grabbed his own prick with his other hand and fondled himself.

Bill shook his head and, moving closer, grunted as Neville’s legs circled his waist. Holding his cock steady, he eased inside Neville before thrusting forward hard, sheathing himself completely.

Not giving Neville a chance to adjust, Bill drew back and moved forward again, just as roughly as before. Neville threw his head back and howled, his hands digging into Bill’s arms.

Rocking forward into Neville, Bill canted his hips faster. He bent forward, grabbing the other side of the table for leverage. “Stroke yourself for me,” he panted.

Neville nodded jerkily, his hips meeting Bill’s thrusts as he shakily reached for his prick. His fingers had barely touched himself when he cried out and came, white hot streams of come painting his hand and Bill’s stomach.

Bill groaned as the splashes of Neville’s release spilled warm against his skin. He leaned down a bit further, licking up one stray drop that lay across Neville’s cheek before fusing their mouths together.

Each brush of Neville’s tongue along his own matched another stroke of his cock inside of Neville until he was spent, his body bowstring tight and hips jerking before he collapsed on top of Neville.

Neville grunted with the impact of Bill’s body but encircled Bill with his arms and legs, holding him tight for a moment before relaxing as best as he could on the table.

Bill sighed as Neville’s fingers carded though his hair and he turned his head, squinting as he tried to bring Neville’s face into focus. “Give me a sec, and I'll get us cleaned up.” He reached up and traced Neville’s cheek with one finger, chuckling as Neville sucked the tip into his mouth. 

Behind them, both men heard a thud and a moan, and Bill shook with suppressed laughter. “You are incorrigible, you know that, don't you?” he whispered.

Neville let Bill’s finger go with a pop. “I’m a Gryffindor; that’s a given.”

~

Harry tried to stifle his moan as his arse hit the hard ground outside the greenhouse. _Fuck_! Horny and very confused, he tried to get his bearings. _That was some lust potion they gave Neville_ , Harry thought. Although Neville hadn’t looked drugged, he’d seemed...happy.

Recalling the look on Neville’s face as he’d come, Harry’s cock throbbed. “Oh shit,” he gasped, casting a Tempus Spell. “Fuck, I’m late. Severus is going to kill me!” 

“Nice to know you actually do consider my feelings on occasion,” came a voice from the shadows, and before Harry could move, Severus was striding towards him. “Is there a reason you’re sprawled outside the greenhouse,” Severus’ eyes raked his body, focussing immediately on the very obvious bulge tenting his trousers, “in a state of arousal?” 

“Would you believe I’m just happy to see you?” Harry asked, climbing to his feet. 

“Perhaps.” Severus inclined his head, looking past Harry at the open greenhouse window. “Although something tells me that you had an alternate source of inspiration this evening.” 

Blushing, Harry looked back over his shoulder. He could just make out Bill and Neville cuddling on the worktable. “Er--”

“Do you still believe that Mr Longbottom is in danger?” Severus purred, moving closer to Harry.

Harry coughed. “He _could_ have been dosed with some sort of lust potion--” 

“Except there is no such potion.” Severus leaned in, scraping his teeth against Harry’s jaw. “Shall I demonstrate what _I_ suspect overcame Mr Longbottom this evening?” 

Harry looked up at Severus, his heart speeding up as he saw the look in his eyes. “Yes please.” 

Severus smirked. “Indeed, then I suggest we retire to my rooms.”

“But Neville--”

“Will be fine.” Severus steered Harry towards the castle. “Mr Weasley appears to have everything well in hand, and soon, so shall I.” 

~

The next morning, Sinistra, Poppy and Pomona were amongst the first staff to make it to breakfast. “Very quiet this morning,” Poppy murmured as she helped herself to eggs. 

Sinistra smirked. “Yes. Although it wasn’t quiet in the dungeons last night.”

Pomona laughed softly. “Nor in the greenhouse. Those boys do get up to some acrobatics.” 

As Charity joined them, she asked, “So where is everyone?”

Poppy shrugged. “Apparently everyone else had a busy night. Severus and Harry...well, you know how they are on weekends, lolling about in bed, pretending that they’re marking parchments or some such rot. And Bill Weasley arrived last night, so we won’t be seeing Neville for a few days.” 

“They make such a cute couple,” Charity said, sipping her tea. “And to think, they did it without any help from us.” 

“I know!” Sinistra sighed. 

“You know,” Poppy said, tone thoughtful. “We could always try to find someone for Filius--”

“No!” all three women cried in unison. 

“Maybe we should stay out of other people’s lives for a while,” Charity said. “Concentrate on our own.” 

Everyone nodded, but after Charity got up to leave, Poppy leaned over and said to Pomona. “Actually, I have this cousin who I think would be perfect for her--”

Pomona smiled. “I’m in.”


End file.
